


The Seal

by Assassino



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Post Persona 3, References to Other Persona Games, Slight Shuyuka Content, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassino/pseuds/Assassino
Summary: Years after the events of the Fall, a young blue haired boy continues to act as the Great Seal against mankind’s longing for grief and death.That boy's death wasn’t natural. And because of that, his consciousness continues to linger. Fading in and out as time continues to march on. Listening to the echoes of humanity and those who are passing onto the other side.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Seal

The cold around him woke Minato Arisato up, like needles of ice were piercing his skin. He couldn’t move at all. His body didn’t respond to him. He almost couldn’t even feel his body. But he could feel a persistent and strong cold around him. It felt like someone had thrown him into a freezer. There was no breeze or snow or actual ice. Just the cold. It happened to remind Minato of the winter days in Iwatodai, where there was a winter breeze. Those days carry a mixture of different emotions and memories for him. 

Those were days where his partners in SEES were paralyzed in fear and dread, waiting for the inevitable end that was the Fall. Days where he felt about as lost as he was now. Not quite feeling how serious the situation was but noticing the sorrow that seemed to consume his teammates. But not all of those days were like that. He reminisced about the days where he would spend time with his friends, forgetting about the impending doom of the Fall. Days where his teammates stood back up with new resolve to stop the fall. One specific memory though came to his mind. About Yukari. When she took him to the Paulownia Mall. Minato spent the whole day there with her. Yukari admired the Christmas lights almost all day and for good reason. Those lights always felt so nostalgic for Minato, reminding him of better days in his life. It was cold that day too. But later into the night, he pulled Yukari close to him in a tight embrace after she had given him his Christmas present. The warmth of her presence was enough for him to forget about the cold. To forget about the Fall, and Ryoji, and even Nyx. Even the memory of that same warmth comforted Minato now, wherever he was.

He quickly realized he couldn’t see anything, like he was blind. The world was dark and void but he could feel the world around him somehow. He could feel around him the presence of life passing him by. He could hear the voices of people he recognized, talking about things he’d never heard of. Aigis spoke to a boy he didn’t seem to know. Akihiko seemed to summon his Persona in defense. Mitsuru was commanding one of her employees. Ken, with a much deeper voice, answered a question from a teacher in school. Hearing Yukari’s voice amongst the noise almost made Minato’s heart flutter. He could hear her talking about acting and the future. It made him feel bittersweet but ultimately happy. Minato was glad that Yukari was enjoying the life he sacrificed himself for. He could also hear others he didn’t recognize though. Someone talking about a murder. Another girl’s voice who summoned their Persona, accompanied with the booming discharge of a gun. Was it a new member of SEES? Another boy in the distance spoke about hearts. 

The voices continued to pile and pile on each other until he couldn’t discern anything coherent out of the noise anymore. It was like the times when everyone left school at the end of the day, talking amongst themselves and rushing to go somewhere else. It was like he was listening to the world continue on. How much time had passed? How long has he been here? 

The voices continued but there were some that seemed to pass by him. So close in proximity that he could have sworn they were standing next to him. He could hear the voice of a girl, talking about her brother in such a loving manner. A woman’s voice spoke about how painful it was to leave the daughter she loved so much. Another boy’s voice roared with such disdain and torture in his voice that it was like he was being dragged away by someone.

Who were these people? Why could he hear then? What was happening to them? And he continued to hear them. More voices came and faded away. It felt like being in the middle of a crowd of people, all of them talking at once. The white noise was almost deafening to Minato. He felt so confused and exhausted, but so lonely and heartbroken too. Surrounded by people, some of them being the ones he loved, but none of them knowing he was there. None of them were able to talk to him, and he couldn’t respond even if they did. He hung from wherever he was placed, knowing in his mind there were chains around him but not feeling them. He could only feel the cold that continued to linger around him. A cold that became so unbearable for him that he almost wanted to cry or shout or thrash or all of them at once. He almost wanted to be free from here. To somehow break these chains and run back to Yukari. But as Yukari crossed his mind, he remembered why he was here. Why he made this decision. Why he was so happy that she continued to live.

The warmth returned to him. It was faint, and it didn’t seem to overpower the prison of frost around him, but it was enough to keep him sane. 

**Author's Note:**

> This bite sized story came to me recently and I just needed to write it down.
> 
> I do apologize for having seemingly larger gaps of time between each of my works. My progress is very slow but I am still working on some stories that I will release when they're ready. But as usual, please leave any comments and criticisms you might have about this story if you liked it or if you didn't! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, seriously. It's a bit messier than most of the ones I write since I wrote it in such a short amount of time.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, you can find me at @Assassino346.


End file.
